prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Toride
Mizuki Toride (砦 美月) is a fan character in Rispba's fan series, TimeWarp Precure!. She is''' Cure Fortnight (キュア・フォートナイト),' and her fairy partner is Nano. Personality Mizuki is incredibly serious about her duty as a cure, constantly trying to improve herself and strengthen her powers. She hardly-if ever-smiles, and when she does, she either hides it or denies it. Eiji is always butting heads with her due to their opposing viewpoints-while Eiji would rather punch first and ask questions later, Mizuki prefers to know her opponent's weaknesses and exploit them. Mizuki is the most technologicaly savy of the three cures, able to figure out how to override and crash an entire website. While she is the most mature of the three Cures, she is aloof and cold. She initially only helped Epoch and Jubilee because it was, as she put it, her "job" as Pretty Cure. It was only after new foes began to appear that she joined the duo full time. Appearance Mizuki is a tall, well-built girl with boyish brown eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. Her typical civilian outfit is a yellow sleeveless shirt and a black short-sleeve hoodie with denim shorts and yellow-and-black-sneakers. Her Todo Public High School uniform is the same as Sachiko's-a navy blue and white-trimmed blazer jacket, with a white dress shirt and a red and green plaid tie. She wears a blue pleated skirt, white socks, and brown loafers. She tends to wear her jacket buttoned. As Cure Fortnight, her hair grows significantly in length, and is put in a braided ponytail, held with a orange bow with a layer underneath it. Her hair and eyes brighten to golden yellow. She wears a two piece outfit, exposing her midriff. Her top looks like that of her teammates, plain yellow with a yellow zigzag pattern on a black background starting at her bow and opening like a curtain. She has a yellow v-shaped choker. She wears a yellow bow with a clock-shaped brooch and a cream-colored frill underneath. Her sleeves are similar to Cure Sunshine, but without the ribbon. Her skirt is pleated and two-toned, orange at the top and yellow at the bottom. She also has black shorts under her skirt. She wears her PreDoll Scanner on a pink belt. Her back bow is yellow and has pointed tips. Her fingerless gloves go up to her elbows, and are black with a yellow trim. She wears black boots with three yellow rectangles. Cure Fortnight '"To search for strength! Cure Fortnight!"' 強さを探して！ キュアフォートナイト！ ''Tsuyosa wo sagashite! Kyua Footonaito! Cure Fortnight is Mizuki's Cure alter ego. Using her PreDoll Scanner and Cure Dolls, she can transform into any of the past yellow, red, and purple Cures, as well as use their attacks. She does have some individual purification attacks of her own-most notiably, Fortnight Barrier and Fortnight Shoot. For Fortnight Barrier, she creates a dome of yellow energy around herself and anyone else she wants to protect. For Fortnight Shoot, she covers her leg in yellow energy and then kicks, sending the energy twoards the enemy. Eventually, she also gets Luminous Fortnight Junction (a combination of Shiny Luminous's power and her own) and Fortnight Legend Shoot (an upgraded version of Fortnight Shoot using her Legend Staff). Along with Epoch and Jubilee, she can use Rainbow Legacy Solution (A version of Rainbow Jewel Solution using their Legend Staffs). Etymology Toride: means "Fortress", alluding to her alter ego of Cure 'Fort'night. Mizuki: means "Beautiful Moon". Since the moon is associated with night, this might also be a referance to her alter ego. Cure Fortnight: A fortnight is a period of time spanning 2 weeks. Category:Fan Cures Category:Fan Characters